yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 010
"You Show 'Em", known as "Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kotsu" in the Japanese version, is the tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 15, 2014 and in Canada on October 3, 2015. Nicktoons aired on April 17, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary Yuya recaps that LID suddenly appeared and challenged them to a best-of-three match with You Show Duel School on the line. Yuya's first match was against Dipper O'rion of LID's Xyz Course, who was a tough opponent, but Yuya managed to pull it out and get their first win. sees Yuya as the masked Duelist.]] Yuya exits the Duel Field, only to be immediately mobbed by Ally, Tate, and Frederick, who hug him and congratulate him, bringing him down to the floor. Gong also tearfully congratulates him, as expected of his best friend (in the dub, Gong exclaims he's never been happier than during his birthday). He tightly hugs Yuya, moved by the victory. Yuya chokes, telling him that he's welcome. Zuzu watches them, but when Yuya turns to her, she sees the face of the Duelist that looks like Yuya. Yuya tells her that she's up next, and Zuzu agrees. Their You Show Duel School is riding on this Duel after all, and she'll definitely win it. Meanwhile, Henrietta scolds Dipper for his loss, but she thinks that now she wants Pendulum Summoning even more. She tells the girl that is with them that she's up next. The girl introduces herself as Julia Krystal of the Fusion Course. Sora is quite interested to hear that as he munches on biscuit sticks. Julia arms her Duel Disk, asking which of them will be her opponent, and Zuzu declares that she will be. She thinks that with You Show Duel School on the line, she can't lose. But her thoughts are still drifting towards the Duelist, and she's startled when Julia begins chuckling. The duo adjourn to the Duel Field, and Skip muses that a field suitable for his cute daughter would be this, the Field Spell Card "Crystal Corridor". A corridor full of gems and mirrored pillars, carpeted with a pink rug, materializes, and Skip claims to have picked a field that perfectly matches her dazzling cuteness (in the dub, Skip picked the field to show off Zuzu's sparkling skills), telling her to shine on to her heart's content. Zuzu is embarrassed by her father, but Julia gets her attention by commenting that calling someone like Zuzu dazzling is incredible nepotism (in the dub, Julia says she knows better when Skip called Zuzu a sparkling jewel). Zuzu isn't happy, as Julia claims that Zuzu's eyes have no luster (in the dub, Julia accuses Zuzu for being a fake, refusing to reveal the truth about Yuya). Zuzu asks her where that came from, and Julia explains that her father is a jeweler, thus she's seen plenty of real gems growing up. That's why she can tell that Zuzu has no shine to her, proof that there is hesitation in her heart. Zuzu flinches, remembering the Duelist again, but she tells Julia to say whatever she wants, Zuzu will prove whether or not there's hesitation in her heart with this Duel. Yuya begins the Action Duel chant, declaring "Duelists locked in battle!" Gong bellows, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" "They storm through this field!" Yuya calls. The three kids all cheer "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action!" Zuzu and Julia yell "DUEL!" and Frederick snaps his fingers to scatter the Action Cards. " is Fusion summoned.]] Julia goes first, activating the Spell Card "Gem-Knight Fusion" from her hand. It allows her to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster using monsters in her hand. Yuya is surprised that monsters that haven't been Summoned can be fused, and Sora explains that Hand Fusion uses a Spell Card to use monsters in the hand as Fusion Materials (their remarks are cut from the dub). Julia fuses "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" and "Gem-Knight Emerald", chanting "Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz!" ("Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Meld your might to make your light blinding bright! Fusion Summon! Say hello to Gem-Knight Topaz!" in the dub) Zuzu can't believe that Julia could Fusion Summon on her first turn, and Julia observes that even with her own lack of radiance, Zuzu can understand how great Hand Fusion is (in the dub, Julia tells Zuzu she doesn't stand a chance of winning and saving You Show). Zuzu thinks that "Topaz" only has 1800 ATK, and is by no means unbeatable. Julia warns her not to underestimate "Topaz", as how Zuzu deals with it will decide her fate. She Sets a card and ends her turn. " attacks.]] Zuzu declares her turn and she draws "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". She activates the Spell Card "1st Movement Solo", allowing her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand since she controls no monsters. She tells "Aria the Melodious Diva" that she's up, as the Fairy-Type monster appears, and then, since she has a "Melodious" monster on her field, she can Special Summon "Sonata the Melodious Diva" from her hand. Zuzu declares that the concert begins, and as both her monsters sing, Zuzu Tributes both of her monsters, who rise into the heavens and then join hands, vanishing in a puff of green dust, as Zuzu chants "Enchanting melody that echoes through the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" The kids cheer at the sight of Zuzu's ace monster, but Zuzu isn't done yet. She activates the effect of "Mozarta" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. "Mozarta" fires a beam of green light from her hand and Zuzu tells "Canon the Melodious Diva" to come onto the stage, and then declares her Battle Phase. First she attacks "Gem-Knight Topaz" with "Mozarta", and "Mozarta" blasts its "Graceful Wave" at "Topaz", destroying it. Zuzu asks Julia, whose LP has dropped to 3200, how that was, this is how Zuzu will deal with Julia's monsters. Julia doesn't reply, so Zuzu has "Canon" attack directly, the blast pushing Julia backward and reducing her to 1800 LP. The kids cheer, Frederick getting his shivers, and Yuya encourages Zuzu. Julia dusts herself off, commenting that it seems Zuzu has some skill, but she shouldn't think that she's won just yet. Zuzu calls Julia a sore loser, and Julia replies that Zuzu will understand whether she's a sore loser or not in the next turn. Activating the effect of "Canon" to switch itself into Defense Position, Zuzu ends her turn. Julia draws and subsequently Summons "Gem-Knight Alexandrite". She activates its effect, Tributing it to Special Summon a "Gem-Knight" from her Deck. She brings out the 2450 ATK "Gem-Knight Crystal", though as Zuzu notes, it doesn't have enough ATK to match the 2600 ATK of "Mozarta". Julia simply activates her Trap Card, "Fragment Fusion", banishing Fusion Materials from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" monster. She banishes "Tourmaline", "Emerald", and "Alexandrite", something that Sora picks up on. He comments that now she actually looks pretty good (in the dub, Sora also comments on how Julia isn't as good as the chocolate stick he's having). Julia chants "Gem with facets of noon and night! Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" ("Magical rock of dark and light! Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Combine your brilliance to forge a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" in the dub) sees the masked duelist in the crystal walls.]] As the mighty "Gem-Knight" plants its sword in the ground behind her, Julia explains that it is her true ace monster. She then activates the effect of "Master Diamond" to banish "Topaz" from the Graveyard, and Zuzu is confused as to why. Yuya tells Zuzu to be on her guard, but she sees him as the masked Duelist again, who tells her that Julia is planning something. Zuzu is completely rattled, and Julia notes that she's pretty carefree if she thinks that she has time to look away (in the dub, Julia asks if Zuzu's eyes are playing tricks on her). Declaring her Battle Phase, she has "Crystal" attack "Canon," and the "Gem-Knight" fires a blast of crystals from its shoulders, destroying "Canon." Declaring that the real deal is coming, Julia has "Master Diamond" attack "Mozarta," and "Master Diamond" charges as "Mozarta" raises her wand. "Master Diamond" bisects "Mozarta," reducing Zuzu to 3700 LP. Ally cries that Zuzu's ace monster got taken out, but Frederick points out that there was only 300 damage. Julia corrects him: since before the Battle Phase, she activated the effect of "Master Diamond", allowing it to banish a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its name and effects. Zuzu realizes that this it why Julia banished "Topaz." Julia explains that a monster destroyed in battle with "Topaz" deals its ATK as damage to its controller, and "Master Diamond" blasts a wave of light from its hand, throwing Zuzu backwards and reducing her LP to 1100. Skip tearfully begs his daughter to keep burning and be hot-blooded, and Tate looks doubtful. Gong points out that Zuzu still has some LP left, but Sora claims that it's over with this. Julia explains that the second inherited effect of "Topaz" will allow "Master Diamond" to attack twice during the Battle Phase. The watching Yuya, Gong and kids realize that Zuzu will lose, as Sora pointed out. jumps for an Action Card that turns out to be a reflection.]] Vision blurring, Zuzu knows that she'll lose if this keeps up, and she spots an Action Card. As Julia declares her direct attack, Zuzu dives for the card, events slowing down - and her hand bounces off a pillar; she had been trying to grab a reflection. Zuzu is horrified, and Julia observes that Zuzu's eyes must be quite clouded to be deceived by a reflection in the crystals. Zuzu turns just in time for the blast of light from the sword of "Master Diamond" to hit her, blasting her backward with a scream. Landing in a heap, her LP fall to zero. Julia's win portrait pops up and the Field vanishes. Sora comments that in the end, Zuzu still lost (in the dub, Sora calls the Duel boring in the end), as Yuya runs to the field. But of course, Henrietta comments, and Dipper angrily grits his teeth. falls into Yuya's arms and hugs him.]] Zuzu opens her eyes to see the face of the masked Duelist, which fades into that of Yuya, calling her name. He asks her if she's hurt, and she replies that she isn't, but stumbles as she gets up and falls into Yuya's arms. Yuya asks if she's sure that she's okay, but Zuzu isn't listening, asking herself what she's doing. Yuya is right here, he's definitely right here, but she didn't believe the Yuya right in front of her and worried on her own. She remembers the masked Duelist's arrival and unmasking, and sees his and Yuya's images superimposed on one another. Zuzu thinks that it's just like Julia said; she was deceived by her imagination. Julia comments that that's quite the show that Yuya and Zuzu are giving them, and Zuzu blushes bright red and shoves Yuya off her. Yuya hits the floor sharply, caught completely off-guard, and gets up rubbing his tailbone and asking what that was for. Zuzu apologizes, and Yuya comments that she didn't have to push him if she was apologizing (in the dub, Yuya says his back wouldn't be as forgiving to Zuzu as he is). Zuzu protests that it was an important Duel, but Yuya reassures her that all they have to do is win the next one. Someone asks them if they really think it will be that easy: it's the third Duelist from LID, the Synchro Course representative Kit Blade. Kit asks who's going to be his opponent. comments cause Dipper to slink into the corner.]] The kids go over the situation: Yuya won and Zuzu lost, putting the score at 1-1. Gong bristles; he'd avenge Zuzu if he could, but with this being a match between You Show Duel School and LID, and Gong being the successor to the Strong Dojo means that he's an outsider. He encourages Sora to win, but Sora, not a fan of such stifling things, tells "Little-Gon" ("Big Brows" in the dub) that he can go out in the next Duel. Gong angrily repeats the name, but then realizes what Sora just said. Sora comments that, looking over at the exercising Kit, he won't be a good matchup with him. Yuya tells Gong to win, confident that he won't have to worry if it's his best friend Dueling. Touched by Yuya's words, Gong goes up in flames, vowing to win with the Strong Dojo's Steadfast Dueling (in the dub, Gong swears to beat Kit like a drum at homecoming). He's interrupted by Kit, who asks how long they're going to make him wait or are they scared and going to forfeit? Furious at being called a coward, Gong arms his Duel Disk, explaining that he shall be Kit's opponent. Tapping his wooden katana on his shoulder, Kit warns Gong that if they think he's the same as the two goody-two-shoes they just fought, they'll be finding themselves hurting. Because unlike them, Kit is actually strong. Dipper isn't happy that Kit is talking about them like weaklings, and Julia agrees that it's annoying, but since Dipper lost, he's can't blame Kit, can he? (in the dub, Dipper believes that Kit was referring to him and Julia, but Julia states that Kit was only referring to Dipper) Dipper freezes up and goes white, retreating to the corner in shame. In the operating booth, Skip muses that the opponent this time is Kit Blade, thinking "blade...katana...sword..." ("Yaiba" can be translated as "blade" in Japanese; in the dub, Skip notices that Kit has a sharp tongue, one that's as sharp as a sword) and then decides on an Action Field, activating the Field Spell "Sword's Cemetery". A wasteland with swords and dead trees littered about the landscape appears, with Gong standing on a low rise. Skip encourages Gong to use this graveyard of swords to bury his opponent's blade. Henrietta and Skip reiterate the terms of the best-of-three: If LID win, Yuya Sakaki will become part of LID, but if You Show wins, LID isn't allowed to meddle with Yuya again. Everyone watches tensely (except Dipper, who's still sulking in the corner) - including the concealed Declan. Against a fiery background, Skip chants "Duelists locked in battle!" while in front of an ice one, Henrietta declares, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" "They storm through this Field!" Skip cries. "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Henrietta cries. Yuya and Zuzu call "ACTION!" and Gong and Kit declare "DUEL!" of "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" activates.]] The Action Cards scatter, and Gong goes first, Summoning "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto," then ending his turn. Kit calls the Summoning of a 1000 ATK monster a wasted move, but Gong replies that truly strong men make no wasted moves (in the dub, Gong remarks that it's not how strong the monsters are, it's how one uses them). Kit calls him a blockhead and tells him to do whatever he wants (in the dub, Kit says Gong is digging himself a hole there). He draws a card, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight", and then Summons another monster, "XX-Saber Boggart Knight". When "Boggart Knight" is Normal Summoned, Kit can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand, and he Special Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Yuya is surprised, having not seen a Tuner monster before. But the Special Summon has activated the effect of "Kabuto", allowing it to change to Defense Position and gain 500 DEF until the end of the turn. "Kabuto" generates a blue spherical field, rising to 2500 DEF. Gong comments that it's too bad, since "Kabuto" could have been defeated if Kit didn't Special Summon. He warns Kit that in this Duel, the one who makes needless moves will lose. Yuya cheers Gong on, telling him to show Kit his Steadfast Dueling. Kit asks what it is, since he's just getting started. When there are two or more "X-Saber" monster on the field, he can Special Summon "XX-Saver Faultroll" from his hand. Tate is shocked that Kit Summoned three monsters so quickly. with "X-Saber Souza", " XX-Saber Faultroll" and "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight".]] Kit tells them to save their surprise until after they see this. He tunes the Level 4 "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". "Fulhelmknight" swings its chain blade in a spiral around it, bursting into three motes of light that become green rings of light. Kit chants "Wielder of crossed blades of light! Trample over this mountain of corpses!" as the rings pass over "Boggart Knight" in a cylinder, causing it to fade into a golden outline and revealing four motes of light. The light motes arrange themselves into a line, electricity crackles over the area of each ring, and a line of light shoots down the rings as Kit declares a Synchro Summon. He chants "Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" No one present knows the Summon, and Henrietta explains that by tuning Synchro Materials with a Tuner monster, one can call forth a monster whose Level is equal to their sum from the Extra Deck. This is Synchro Summoning (Henrietta's explanation is cut from the dub). Yuya realizes that Yaiba combined a Level 4 and Level 3 monster to Summon a Level 7 monster. Kit confirms it, but there's still more to come: "XX-Saber Faultroll" can, once per turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard. Stabbing its blade into the ground, "Faultroll" revives "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Skip is horrified that Kit revived a Tuner already used in a Synchro Summon, and Zuzu realizes that Kit is going to Synchro Summon again. Kit agrees, tuning the Level 6 "XX-Saber Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight." He chants "Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" As Kit stands with the two powerful Synchro Monsters, Yuya is impressed and shocked that Kit could Synchro Summon twice in the same turn. Both Kit and Gong stare each other down as the wind blows in the field. Featured Duels Zuzu Boyle vs. Julia Krystal vs. Zuzu.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crystal Corridor" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Julia Julia activates "Gem-Knight Fusion", fusing the "Gem-Knight Emerald" and "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Topaz" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. Julia Sets a card. Turn 2: Zuzu Zuzu draws "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". As she controls no monsters, she activates "1st Movement Solo", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. As she controls a "Melodious" monster, Zuzu Special Summons "Sonata the Melodious Diva" (1200/1000) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She Tributes "Aria" and "Sonata" to Tribute Summon "Mozarta" (2600/2000). Zuzu activates the effect of "Mozarta", letting her Special Summon a "Melodious" monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Canon the Melodious Diva" (1400/2000) in Attack Position. "Mozarta" attacks and destroys "Topaz" (Julia: 4000 → 3200 LP). "Canon" attacks directly (Julia: 3200 → 1800 LP). Zuzu activates the effect of "Canon", switching it to Defense Position. Turn 3: Julia Julia draws "Gem-Knight Alexandrite" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200). She activates the effect of "Alexandrite", allowing her to Tribute it to Special Summon a "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from her Deck. She Special Summons "Gem-Knight Crystal" in Attack Position (2450/1950). Julia activates her face-down "Fragment Fusion", letting her banish Fusion Material Monsters listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster, and then Fusion Summon that monster, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. She banishes "Alexandrite", "Emerald", and "Tourmaline" to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" in Attack Position (2900/2500). She activates the effect of "Master Diamond", letting her banish a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its name and effects. She banishes "Topaz". "Crystal" attacks and destroys "Canon". "Master Diamond" attacks and destroys "Mozarta" (Zuzu: 4000 → 3700 LP). Due to the inherited effect of "Topaz", Zuzu takes damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Zuzu: 3700 → 1100 LP). Due to the other inherited effect of "Topaz", "Master Diamond" can make a second attack. Zuzu attempts to find and activate an Action Card, but it ends up being the reflection of a card behind her. "Master Diamond" attacks directly (Zuzu: 1100 → 0 LP). Gong Strong vs. Kit Blade vs. Gong]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Sword's Cemetery" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" (1000/2000). Turn 2: Kit Kit draws "XX_Saber Fulhelmknight". He Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Kit Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Fulhelmknight" (1300/1000) in Attack Position. As the opponent Special Summoned a monster, Gong activates the effect of "Kabuto", switching it to Defense Position and increasing its DEF by 500 ("Kabuto": 1000/2000 → 2500) until the end of this turn. As he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, Kit Special Summons "XX-Saber Faultroll" (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Kit tunes the Level 4 "Boggart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon "X-Saber Souza" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. Kit then activates the effect of "Faultroll", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from the Graveyard once per turn. He Special Summons "Fulhelmknight". He then tunes the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon "XX-Saber Gottoms" (3100/2600) in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In some scenes, the old card backings are used. This was corrected in the dub. Trivia * Zuzu and Julia's Duel is the first complete Action Duel of the series to not feature an Action Card's activation. In other languages Cast